Unwanted Surprises
by luckypixi
Summary: When Dean finds a white feather on his pillow, it sets of a chain of events that may change the lives of Team Free Will Forever. Dean/Cas. Set after the apocalypse, though does not follow season 6. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Ok, this one is slash of the Dean and Castiel kind. I've written a few canon one-shots and wanted another fluffy one to do. **** This is chapter 1 of an unknown number of chapters...**

**My OC will make an appearance. His name is Nathaniel and he is introduced in A Fly By. I'd recommend you read that, just because he's better explained there. He is an angel and a very good friend of Castiel. I'm thinking about bringing back Gabriel, but I'm not sure yet...**

**Please review after, I love hearing your opinions!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Wait! Don't go!' But of course, Castiel was already gone.

Dean Winchester sighed, his arms hanging uselessly by his side, staring at the place which his angel had been in seconds earlier.

He and Cas had been staying in some claptrap old motel on the side of the road in the isolated town they had pitched up in the day before. It had been pitch dark when they pulled up, Dean stubbing his toe on the doorframe. Castiel had let out a very unfamiliar chuckle, before gently leading Dean in the right way through the door. With the motel being old and the heating being broken, they had slept together, huddled close beneath the blankets as the fog rolled in outside.

The angel had to leave suddenly because in the early hours of this morning Sam had called. The younger Winchester was staying with Bobby for a few days; the two bookworms going through the older hunters entire collection of old books. Dean and Cas had gladly opted out. Now, three days and a lot of cups of coffee later, Sam had called, requesting that he joined them; the angel and the hunter were scouting the town for possible hunts.

Now, tearing his eyes away from the spot Castiel wasn't, he sat heavily on the sofa, twiddling the object he had found on his pillow in his hands. The pristine white feather, bigger than any bird feather he had even seen, glistened in the sunlight leaking through the net curtains. He had found it this morning, just after he had been woken by a smiling face, the bright blue eyes his own little rays of sunshine. The angel had leant over to kiss him, gently caressing the side of his face, before leaving the bed, walking softly into the small kitchen to make Dean a coffee. Dean had smiled, turning his face, something unfamiliar tickling it.

Now, looking down at the feather, Dean smiled. He wondered what had been going through his angels mind when he had left him his feather. Love? Affection? Aggravation because he was moulting and needed a way to get rid of his feathers? Whatever the reason, Dean was glad he had been left this gift. It meant a lot to him.

He looked up, his hair blowing everywhere as his angel and brother suddenly appeared in the room in front of him. Sam looked slightly queasy; apparently he still hadn't got used to angel travel.

'Hey Cas' Dean stood up, planting a kiss on his angel's lips. Cas smiled into the kiss.

'Hey bro' Dean reached for his brother, who took an automatic step backwards.

'Oh no. Don't you dare kiss me!' he warned, smiling.

Dean held up his hands, grinning back at his brother.

He turned back to Castiel, reaching behind him to pick up the feather. He spoke in a hushed tone, just in case Sam overheard.

'Hey, um, thanks for leaving me this. It means a lot'

Castiel cocked his head. 'Dean, I didn't leave you anything.' He said seriously, wondering what Dean had found.

'But, this is yours, right?' Dean held out the feather, the angel watching warily.

'Where did you get that?' asked Cas, not reaching out for the feather, which Dean thought was strange.

'It was on my pillow. You left it for me, didn't you?'

'No. I didn't.'

'Why don't you take it?' Dean grabbed the angel's hand, pressing the feather into it before he had even a chance to snatch his hand away. 'Have a closer look. Who else would be leaving me feathers?'

'Dean no!' the angel tried to squirm away.

But it was too late. Seconds later, Dean stood watching the angel, who was now looking in alarm at the feather clasped in his hand.

Sam stood watching the scene with amusement, at what he thought was a lovers quarrel.

Although, by looking at the expression on Castiel's face, this was turning into something much more.

'Dean.' Breathed the angel.

'You have no idea what you've just done'

**Just what **_**has **_**Dean just done?**

**Read the next chapter to find out! – This will be updated soon **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review!**

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**My OC is in this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading him as much as I enjoy writing him.**

**Just because I didn't say in the first chapter, I'd like to point out that this is set after season 5, with everything the same, apart from Sam isn't in hell and Cas isn't in heaven. Obviously. OH and a character comes back from the dead. I'll say no more...**

**I hope you enjoy this and please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean looked at Castiel with an open mouth. 'What do you mean I "have no idea what I've just done"? I just handed you a feather; that's what I've just done!' Dean found it comical that his angel would get so angry at him about this.

'Dean, you don't understand. This is one of my sisters' feathers.' Cas explained, as though this was the worst thing in the world.

'How can you tell that?' asked Sam, edging closer. Castiel turned to him.

'Because this feather is white.' He explained, as if talking to a small child. 'Male angel feathers' are black.'

Sam nodded, looking back at the feather, which the angel was looking at in horror.

The feather, if possible had turned an even whiter shade of white the second it touched Castiel's hand. It was now practically shining in his palm.

'Well, what does it mean?' Dean demanded, taking the feather off Cas, who watched Dean twirl it through his fingers.

'It means one of my sisters are in trouble. It's a mark of distress. My sister is in mortal danger. The feather glows when it reaches it destination. It tells them that someone will return the call' Castiel breathed, still not taking his eyes off the feather. If he had the choice he wouldn't have touched it unless he knew what he was getting himself into.

Dean looked at him in alarm, his eyes widening. 'But why give you the feather? Why not fight her way out?'

Cas looked at him. 'Dean, we cannot simply take out our feathers. They need to be _pulled out. _Forcefully. It would have been extremely painful. And self inflicted. This means something is stopping her from getting away; she has to be trapped'

'What?' Sam looked shocked. 'She did this to herself?'

Castiel nodded. 'It's a call for help. And she sent it to me. That means that she was in my Garrison; I have to know her.'

'Ok, calm down.' Dean laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, bringing the angel into a hug. Sam was inspecting the feather.

'But who would hold an angel hostage? What would they get out of it?'

Castiel drew away from Dean. 'I don't know. Whoever they are, they're powerful.'

Suddenly, there was a great whoosh of air as someone else appeared in the room with them.

'Jesus!' A figure popped up in front of Dean, barely an inch away from his nose.

Tall, blonde hair and wearing a dusty tuxedo, Nathaniel laughed, stepping backwards.

'Blasphemy, young human! You people now are too wayward with your words' he chuckled, reaching forward and hugging Dean, clapping him on the back.

Castiel watched his brother with an air of annoyance. 'Hello Nathaniel' he said drily, his brother turning to look at him.

'Hello there, Castiel!' Nathaniel started towards Cas, but stopped when he saw his dire expression.

'You got one too?' he breathed, reaching inside his inside pocket, producing a white feather, which was also shining brightly. Castiel looked at it wide eyed.

'She sent one to you?'

'Clearly she wanted us both to know she was in trouble.' Nathaniel looked troubled, bringing a hand up to pull down his handsome face.

He looked around the room, suddenly noticing Sam. 'Hello there, young Winchester.' He greeted lowly, realising now was not the time for frivolity.

'Back to the matter at hand.' Cas stepped forwards. 'We need to find out where our sister is. And whose incarcerated her.'

'One problem at a time, little brother. First we need to figure out who she is.' Nathaniel scratched his head.

'How are you gonna do that?' Sam asked.

'Perform a ritual.' Nathaniel offered.

Cas jumped in. 'We may not even have to do that. Give me your feather.'

He took the other feather, lining them up in his hands next to each other. Dean watched as he closed his eyes and started muttering over them, in what he presumed was Enochian.

Nathaniel knocked him with his shoulder. 'I never was much good with incantations. He always was the good little student.' He smiled, looking over at his little brother with pride.

After a few minutes, Cas opened his eyes. 'It's Evangeline.' He breathed, looking shocked, staring over at his brother.

'She's on earth?' Nathaniel asked, shaking his head and moving towards Cas.

'I presume. She's in trouble, Nathaniel, we have to help her.'

'Whoa, who the hell is Evangeline?' asked Dean, looking from one angel to the other.

'She's my little sister.' Explained Castiel. 'The only angel in heaven who is younger than me. We grew up together and share a close bond. I have to help her Dean.' His eyes were pleading.

'And we will.' Dean laid a comforting hand on his arm. 'Can you tell where she is?'

'No. We'll have to look for her. A summoning wouldn't work.'

'Why not?' asked Sam.

'Because if she couldn't fly here, there's no way we could summon her. Either she's being held against her will or she's in heaven.' Explained Nathaniel.

Dean nodded. 'Who the hell would kidnap an angel?'

'Someone with a grudge, maybe? Who knows?' Nathaniel sat heavily on the bed.

Castiel started pacing. 'Another angel? A demon? Anyone who knows holy fire would trap an angel could do it.'

Suddenly, there was yet another giant gust of wind and Sam and Dean found themselves flung across the room, backs colliding with the walls of their room.

Nathaniel stood up, Castiel turning and looking in the direction of yet another angel. A brother even older than Nathaniel stood in front of them, a smug look on his shiny face.

'Zachariah' breathed Nathaniel, clearly not pleased at seeing him.

Zachariah pointedly ignored him, telling Dean there was some bad water between them.

Castiel looked at him with barely concealed fury.

Zachariah smirked, wiping a piece of lint off his sleeve.

'Hello, boys.' He sneered.

' I see you received my presents.'

**Ooh. I know, Zachariah is dead, but I thought he would be good in this one!**

**There will be more action, don't worry. Please stick with this and you'll see it. What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Update is coming soon, please don't forget to review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**So, Zachariah is back...I'll let you read on (there is some swearing in this chapter, I'll warn you...)**

**Please review after, what do you think of this latest chapter?**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Then tension in the room was electrifying as the three angels squared up. Dean craned his neck to see, his back stuck to the wall as if he had been glued there. He couldn't move an inch. He looked over at Sam, who was stuck the same as him. He resolved to watching the altercation from the sideline.

Zachariah, his self satisfied smirk on his face ever present, stepped forwards, Castiel not stepping backwards.

'Where is she?' he asked, his voice low.

Zachariah looked at him, feigning confusion. 'Who?' he asked, sarcastically.

'You know who' Cas's voice dipped dangerously. 'Where is Evangeline?'

'Oh, soaking up the rays. Of a nice ring of Holy Fire.' He smirked, straightening his tie.

'Why are you keeping her?' Nathaniel's soft voice entered the conversation. 'She's done nothing to you, Zachariah.'

'You' Zachariah turned, becoming suddenly angry, pointing a finger at Nathaniel. 'Can keep your oversized bird wings out of this.' He hissed.

Nathaniel stepped backwards, allowing Cas to take over.

'What is it that you want?' the younger angel asked.

Zachariah put his finger on his chin, thinking. 'You' he said finally. 'Dead. Nothing more, nothing less. A life for a life. Your precious little sister, for you.'

'No!' Dean shouted, pulling himself from the wall, unable to rip himself away from the plaster.

Zachariah flung a bored hand in his direction, Dean's mouth smoothing over so skin grew where his lips should have been.

'How dare you touch him!' growled Castiel, stepping angrily forwards.

'I dare what I like. What do you say, Castiel? You're always bleating on about how important family is. Would you really allow your little sister die in your place?'

'You bastard' breathed Nathaniel, looking at Zachariah with shock and anger.

Castiel looked desperately at Dean. His hunter's handsome face was completely smooth below the nose; he mouth had completely disappeared.

'Of course' Zachariah's smug voice brought him round to look at his former superior. 'You'll need time to think about it. How about, two days? That'll give you time to think about things, get things in order.'

Castiel's eyes widened. 'What about Evangeline? What are you going to do with her?'

'She'll survive. She's a tough little thing with wings.' Smirked Zachariah. 'You'll see her at the dawn of the second day. She'll die if you live and you'll die if she lives. That's your choice; you can either condemn your sister or save her.'

'Why are you doing this?' to Castiel, Zachariah had no motive, no reason to do what he was doing.

Zachariah kicked his shoe and looked at his fingernails.

'Well, put it this way.' He said. 'I have my orders'

With that, a giant gust of wind and he was gone.

'Damn it!' shouted Nathaniel, his frustration evident.

Sam grunted as he fell to the floor, landing on his knees. He sprang to his feet, rushing over to Dean, who had also fallen forwards off the wall as Zachariah's departed.

'Dean, oh my god' Sam breathed, bringing a shaking finger up to touch Dean's smooth mouth. Dean pulled gently away, as though he didn't want anyone to touch it. The older Winchester was breathing heavily through his nose, obviously unable to breathe through his non existent mouth.

'Dean, I'm so sorry' Castiel knelt down beside him, bringing two fingers up to touch Dean's forehead, his mouth reappearing in seconds. Castiel looked distraught and rightly so; he had to make an impossible choice. Dean did the only thing that came into his mind; he put his newly restored lips to good use.

They broke apart after a few seconds, looking into each other's eyes.

'What am I going to do, Dean?' Castiel sounded desperate, his head flicking back up to his older brother who stood next to him.

Dean and Cas straightened up, Castiel looking around the room.

'Hey, Cas, we'll get your sister and kick that bastard's ass. I promise' vowed Dean; nobody does this to his angel and gets away with it.

'Well,' Nathaniel brought a hand up to his head, fingers trailing through his hair. There was still something about him Dean didn't like, as though he was hiding something.

'Whatever we're gonna do, we've got two days to do it in'

**Two days... how will they save her? Or will Cas have to choose? **

**Update is coming soon...**

**I think I've watched The Matrix one too many times...can you tell? :D**

**Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Thanks for reading so far, I hope you're enjoying it!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Silence had descended on the small motel room, no noise apart from the hum of cars going past the window.

Castiel sat on a chair at the table, looking into space. He hadn't said anything since Zachariah had left, and Dean was getting worried. He had no idea what they were going to do, but he knew that they would find a way to save Evangeline; they had to.

Nathaniel, who had been sat with his eyes closed on the bed, apparently deep in thought, took a sudden deep breath, startling Cas, who turned to look at him.

'I'm gonna take the little Winchester to go scout locations; maybe we can find out where Zach's keeping Evie'

Sam blinked. 'You are?' He didn't realise that he was going anywhere.

Nathaniel, his blue eyes meeting Sam's brown ones, frowned. 'Yes, I am. Let these two have some time alone.'

Sam slowly caught on, looking at his brother and his angel. 'Yeah, ok' he said, standing up. Nathaniel took a step towards him and Sam closed his eyes and groaned.

Dean watched Nathaniel grin, wink at him, before touching Sam's forehead with his fingers. They both disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Dean turned to Cas, who looked at him, his blue eyes becoming somehow darker with deep thought. Dean moved across the room, before sitting in the seat next to Castiel, putting his hand comfortingly on his leg.

'You ok?' he asked, lowly.

'No, Dean. What are we going to do?'

Dean moved forwards to kiss him gently, putting his hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

'Nathaniel and Sam are gonna scout for her. They'll find her.' Dean promised him, resting his forehead against Castiel's.

'What if they don't? I can't lose her, Dean. She's only ten thousand years old.'

Dean gaped at him. "Only ten thousand"! Well, she's practically a baby!' he joked.

Cas, of course, took this seriously. 'She is. I mean, I'm only fifty thousand years old. We're the youngest angels in heaven.'

'Right.' Dean ran a hand down his face. He looked around the motel room, silence falling once again.

Cas, seemingly in need of more comfort, perhaps just to be near someone, put his hand on Dean's knee, Dean's hand coming to rest on top of it.

'It'll be ok, Cas. I promise.' Dean leant forwards again, capturing his angel's lips in a gentle kiss. Dean, not breaking contact with Castiel, stood up, taking the angel's hand and leading him over to the bed, before sitting down on it, letting Cas straddle him.

He ran his hands up Castiel's back, taking off the trench coat.

Castiel hummed and smiled into the kiss.

-x-

Castiel smiled and moved closer to Dean, the hunter putting his arm around him and kissing the top of his head. They lay together naked in the bed, the covers covering them. Sam and Nathaniel hadn't come back and they figured they wouldn't be back for some time.

'So-'Dean shuffled down, kissing Cas gently and looking into his eyes. 'You gonna start talking now?'

'Hmm' Cas looked up at the ceiling, Dean reminding him, after the last blissful hour, was problems lay before him.

'Why would Zach take your sister? Why does he hate you that much?'

Castiel turned to him, his blue eyes shining. 'I rebelled, Dean. Like he said, he wants me dead. So he's taking it out on Evangeline.'

'Well that makes no sense.'

'No. But Zachariah has never made much sense.'

Dean leant forward to kiss him again, trailing his fingers gently down Cas's arm, sending shivers down the angel's spine.

'What about Nathaniel? What's Zach got against him?'

Castiel frowned, and then smiled slightly. 'Zachariah's just jealous.'

'Why?'

'Nathaniel held a higher rank when he was in heaven. Then he left; he just went on a mission and never returned. Zachariah got his job, but when they meet, Nathaniel always seems to take the light off of him. Zachariah was just throwing his weight around.'

'Huh.'

Castiel leaned closer to Dean, settling his head in Dean's neck. Dean leant his head on Cas's, hands entwining under the covers.

They sat in relative silence, before suddenly there was a rush of wind, and Sam and Nathaniel appeared at the foot of the bed.

'Oh, no!' Nathaniel shouted in surprise and wheeled around, hand shooting up to cover his eyes. 'Castiel! I expected better from you' he grinned.

Sam hardly batted an eyelid, having seen them together plenty of times before. He turned around in consideration for Dean and Cas so they can get dressed, before turning back round to speak to Dean and Castiel.

He took a deep breath.

'We found her'

**But will it be that easy? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review! – Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Sorry about the long updates between chapters... **** I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'You found her?' breathed Castiel. 'Where?'

Nathaniel breathed out, turning back round. 'In an abandoned warehouse in the next town over. She's in a ring of holy fire, but I think she's ok. Blonde. Seems to like wearing dresses with those little shoes?'

'That's her' agreed Castiel.

Dean clambered out of the bed, now fully dressed; he had had a lot of practice getting dressed secretly under the covers. Cas did likewise.

'Then why are we hanging around here?' asked Dean, turning to Cas.

'Dean,' Sam spoke in a hushed tone, as though he didn't want to say what he wanted to say. 'Don't you think this is too easy? I mean, Zachariah said that Evangeline would turn up on the second day: he wouldn't say that if he didn't mean it.'

'But can we take that chance?' Cas spoke now. He was desperate to find his sister, and the thought of Zachariah doing anything to her filled his whole grace with dread.

Sam shrugged. 'It's your call, but, hey. That's just what I think.'

Castiel nodded. 'Your opinion is noted, Sam, although I think it is worth a try.'

Sam looked imploringly at Dean, but Dean just shrugged, letting Cas take the lead. It wasn't their place to stop him looking for his sister.

'Ok, Cas' said Dean, turning to his angel. 'Let's do this.'

Castiel nodded, looking at Nathaniel. Nathaniel nodded back, grinning. They both took a step towards their respective humans, before raising their fingers and pressing them into the Boy's foreheads.

They all disappeared in the blink of an eye.

-x-

The warehouse was a dark, dank brown colour, with stained windows and graffiti sprayed on the walls. Obscene words, cursing life, death and everything in between.

Dean tutted and looked at Sam, who was looking around with recognition, after obviously been here before with Nathaniel.

Cas had a determined look on his face, eyes trained on the building, as though he could look past the bricks and mortar.

Nathaniel clapped his hands, making them all jump. 'Shall we go in then?' he asked, smiling slightly. Cas, knowing it would do no good trying to curb his brother's enthusiasm, followed him, Sam and Dean close behind him

As they reached the door, a shrill scream echoed from inside the building. Dean saw Castiel's eyes flare with anger. With more force than Dean had seen in a long time, the angel pushed the door open and strode through it.

They followed him down a long corridor, old pipes sticking out the walls, broken mirrors hanging from long empty frames.

They heard a scream up ahead again and they all sped up, Nathaniel and Cas both taking out their swords, knowing there would be a fight ahead of them.

They reached the room where it seemed the screams were emanating from, and Nathaniel pushed the door open.

In the middle of a huge room, water dripping from the ceiling, was a large ring of fire, unaffected by the water under it, the dampness of the room. It burned a bright orange as they approached.

Within the flames stood a figure. A girl. With long flowing blond hair, a light blue dress and small plimsolls, she was stood looking away from them, her shoulders heaving slightly, as though she was crying.

Castiel tentatively took a step forwards, shoe making splashing noises as he did so, water flicking up onto this black polished shoe. 'Evangeline?' he whispered. 'Evangeline!'

Still, she did not turn around. Cas stepped forwards again, dangerously close to the flames.

Something didn't sit right with Dean, a feeling of dread and foreboding was creeping through him, tugging at the hairs at the back of his neck, making them stand on end.

Something was wrong.

He put out a hand to pull Cas back, ignoring the looks he got from both Sam and Nathaniel; he had to stop Castiel from going any further.

But he was too late; as soon as Cas was close enough to the Holy Fire Evangeline turned around. Her eyes look red, and a long cut marred the right side of her face, the front of her dress covered in blood as well.

She held out a hand, reaching out for Cas, whose eyes were wide in horror.

'I'm so sorry' she whispered, voice high with emotion.

Without warning, the ring of Holy Fire spread, now encircling Castiel, Nathaniel, Sam and Dean.

The circle broke for a few seconds, and, as though pulled by some invisible force, Evangeline found herself dragged back. The fire connected behind her.

It had been a trap all along.

Evangeline rushed forwards, eye pleading as she looked at Cas. Cas looked at her, eyes wide, but totally forgiving.

'I'm so sorry.' She breathed again. 'I didn't want this to happen.' She sobbed.

Dean was about to ask her a question, but was cut of by a very unwelcome, smug voice. A voice than belonged to the one angel he would be forever thankful if he never saw him again.

'Did you really think it would be that easy?'

**How will they get out of this one? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, hope the cliff-hanger wasn't too big :P **

**Please leave a review – I promise to reply!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**Hope you all like it so far- here's the next instalment!**

**Please leave a review- they mean so much **

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean glared at Zachariah, a deep anger boiling up inside him. Zachariah looked as smug as ever, beady eyes scanning the room as if he owned it. He flicked his tie, now directing his attention back at Castiel, who was watching him with narrowed eyes.

'Really?' he laughed. 'You? I thought you had more brains that to think you could outsmart me.'

Castiel straightened up, puffing himself up to his full height, like a cat raising its hackles ready for a fight. 'Why do you want me here? What have I done to you?'

'YOU EXISTED!' roared Zachariah, his face red, spittle flying from his mouth. Sam actually took a step backwards in shock. He heard Nathaniel whistle behind him.

'You insane bastard' he heard him mutter, eyes trained on the furious angel in front of them. Evangeline cowered next to him, unable to move anywhere else.

'I have served our Father for a millennia!' he shouted, now starting to pace in front of the ring of Holy Fire. 'You've served him for a mere 50 thousands of years, yet you are allowed to return to earth! Even after disobeying, twice!'

Cas was struggling to understand, as was Dean. 'So, what, you're jealous?' suggested Cas, looking wide eyed at his brother.

'No.' Sighed Zachariah, still looking angry. 'Just tired.'

'So, what?' Nathaniel stepped forwards, standing next to Castiel. 'Your little brother gets one over on you and you decide to throw your toys out of your pram?' he mocked, knowing Zachariah couldn't reach him because of the Holy Fire separating them.

An ugly cross of emotions ran through Zachariah's face, as though his face was morphing, before he breathed out and smiled, smugly.

'You just never knew when to shut up, do you?' he sighed, eyes narrowing. 'After all you've been put through, you still dare to talk to me like that?'

'You gonna torture me too?' mocked Nathaniel, putting his hands on his hips, his handsome face smiling.

'You little-'

'That's enough!' Evangeline entered the conversation, voice high pitched, breaking.

Zachariah turned to look at her, utter fury on his face. 'You dare to interrupt?' he hissed.

'I dare.' Evangeline stepped up bravely. 'I'm not scared of you anymore. Leave Nathaniel alone!'

With that, Evangeline's temper seemed to over boil and she raised her hands, bringing one down with force. The Holy Fire extinguished immediately.

Dean grabbed Cas and Nathaniel, pulling them backwards; there was no way they would be able to fight Zachariah with no Holy Fire between them.

Zachariah stepped forwards, flicking his wrists and shutting the doors, heavy bars falling into place to lock them. He turned to look at the youngest angel in the room, who was cowering next to Cas, her brother's arms around her.

'Thank you, Evangeline. You've just made my job a lot easier.'

He took a step forwards towards Castiel, intent on delivering the killer blow. Dean saw this and shouted a warning, running forwards; there was no way he was going to let Cas come to any harm: not if he could help it.

But, before he could come between the two angels' another figure ran in front of him, fist coming up to hit Zachariah out of the way, body shielding his younger brother.

Dean ran to Cas and Nathaniel and Zachariah squared up to each other.

'That's the last time you threaten to hurt my brother, you bastard!' he roared. Dean grinned; he liked this angel.

He had no time to think about that; Castiel grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards, out of harms way. Dean clung on, as Cas wrenched him around to where Sam and Evangeline were standing, the female angel holding onto Sam as close as she could.

'Time to go' she whispered, still in obvious pain. Dean looked at her shocked, about to say something when a grunt brought him back to the fight.

Zachariah's head snapped around, blood trickling from his nose. He wasted no time bringing his own fist around, cracking it into Nathaniel's abdomen, doubling him over in pain.

'Nathaniel!' Cas tried to run forwards, but Dean held him back.

'Go!' shouted Cas at Evangeline, who jumped and quickly, before Sam could refuse or stop, brought her fingers up to his forehead, making them disappear.

Cas turned to Dean. 'Your turn' he said quickly, obviously fighting the urge to run to his brother's aid there and then; Nathaniel was fighting a losing battle, Zachariah bringing his iron fist back into his face, cracking his jaw, splitting his lip.

'No way!' Dean stepped backwards, out of Castiel's reach. 'You stay, I stay. I'm not leaving you Cas; not this time.'

Before Cas could say anything, a cry echoed around the room; Zachariah was getting even heavier.

Cas looked at Dean, eyes pleading. 'Give me your knife' he demanded, holding out his hand. Dean handed it over without question, Cas wasting no time in cutting his arm and collecting some blood in his free hand.

He moved quickly and spread the blood on the wall, quickly arranging the familiar sigil, Dean looking on in horror.

'Cas, what the hell-?'

'Dean, if I leave them here, Zachariah will kill him; this will help him. Trust me!' he said urgently.

Dean nodded, knowing it would not do to argue with him. Cas nodded and looked back at Nathaniel, who, at that moment had been swung violently around by Zachariah, the older, superior angel looking insane with anger.

Nathaniel's eyes widened when he saw the sigil, before he nodded, frantically, before looking over his shoulder at the advancing Zachariah.

'Do it!' he yelled, blocking another attack.

Cas nodded, wavering before putting his hand on the sigil.

'Do it!' roared Nathaniel again.

Cas took a deep breath and slammed his hand down.

Both Nathaniel and Zachariah disappeared with a blink of an eye, Dean and Castiel looking on in horror.

**Oh. Another cliffy! :O **

**Next chapter up soon... :D**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**I'm sad to say, this is the last chapter **** I hope you enjoyed the ride so far...**

**Please leave a review, about this chapter or the fic as a whole- I would love to hear your opinions!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Sam looked up as the sound of wings filled the room. Castiel and Dean suddenly reappeared in front of him, Evangeline looking up sadly.

Castiel still looked angry, eyes narrowed as he sat down at the table, Dean looking at him dejectedly. Sam looked at him and he shrugged, sighing before sitting next to Cas at the table.

Evangeline stood up, straightening her dress. 'Nathaniel?' she asked.

Cas sighed and shook his head. 'He's gone. I banished him.' he looked ashamed with his himself.

'You did what?' Evangeline looked horrified. 'Why on earth did you do that?'

Cas looked up at her sharply. 'It was either banish them both or let Zachariah kill him. I didn't have a choice.'

Sam stood up, looking worried. 'Well, where is he?' he asked the angel.

'I don't know; he could be anywhere. Hopefully not with Zachariah.'

'I hope you're right.' Evangeline pushed a stray hair out of her eyes, sitting down opposite Castiel. She put her hand on top of his and smiled, Cas returning the gesture.

Dean felt like this should be a private moment between siblings, so he left the table and sat on the bed next to Sam, watching the two angel's at their motel room table.

'Are you ok?' Cas asked softly, noting the cut on his sister's head.

Evangeline chuckled. 'I've faced worse than him and he knows it. It'll take more than a knife fight to scare me off. Besides,' she looked over at Dean, who raised his eyebrows.

'I think after storming hell, I can face anything. Don't you?'

Castiel looked over at Dean as well, smiling tenderly. 'Yes. I do.'

Dean smiled softly at him, slightly uncomfortable from the amount of attention he was getting. He was spared when the room was again filled with the sound of wing beats.

Castiel stood up rapidly to support Nathaniel as he lurched forwards. His face was bruised and he had his eyes closed.

'Sit down' Cas led him over to the bed, which Nathaniel sank into, now opening his eyes and looking around the room.

'Hello, Winchester's' he smiled, nodding. He grinned broadly when he saw Evangeline, who looked at him through tear stained eyes.

'We got you out, then?' smiled Nathaniel, his wounds disappearing before Dean's very eyes.

He whistled. 'You gotta teach me how to do that' he winked, sitting back down, Cas sitting next to him.

Sam moved to sit next to Nathaniel. 'Where's Zachariah?' he asked, scanning Nathaniel's face.

The older angel shrugged, his handsome face breaking into a frown. 'I don't know. When I materialised again, he wasn't there.' He glanced up at Castiel. 'You must have sent him someplace different.'

Castiel nodded, looking relived. 'He won't be coming back for some time. He knows we're not scared of him anymore.' He looked at Dean. 'Zachariah lives off the fear of others; there is none here anymore.'

'Well, that's good.' Dean kissed him gently. Cas broke the kiss and looked over at his sister, who he knew had no idea of his relationship with Dean.

Evangeline giggled. 'Go for it, brother. He's a handsome one.'

Castiel nodded and moved to kiss Dean again, Dean laughing gently.

'That doesn't mean you have to do that in front of us' Nathaniel still looked slightly embarrassed, smirking. Cas knew he didn't mean it really.

'What are you going to do now?' Sam asked Evangeline, who was still smiling at her older brother kissing his human.

'Find my charge, I guess. I promised to meet her yesterday and she'll probably worry if I don't turn up soon.'

Nathaniel nodded. He moved over to his sister and put his hands on her shoulder. 'I promise I won't let Zachariah hurt you anymore.'

Evangeline nodded and kissed her brother on the cheek. 'Thank you so much.' She said softly, before moving over to Cas, who stood up. He enveloped her in a hug, Evangeline melting in his arms.

'Thank you so much. I could have died without you. You seriously are the best big brother in the world.'

Castiel blushed, nodding. Evangeline kissed him again and turned to Sam and Dean. 'I'm sure we'll see each other again.' She smiled.

Within seconds, she was gone.

Nathaniel let out a happy sigh. 'Well, I'd say that was a job well done.' He said in his clipped English accent.

'I agree' Dean reached into the fridge. 'Beer?'

Sam nodded and caught it when Dean threw him one.

'Cas?' asked Dean.

Castiel nodded, much to the amazement of his brother, who eyed the liquid with suspicion.

'Try it, Nathaniel; it won't affect you.' Cas reassured him, taking a gulp of his own beer.

Nathaniel took his and cracked it open, smelling it before tipping some into his mouth. 'It's not too bad, I suppose.' He agreed, before downing it in one, much to Dean and Sam's amazement.

'Well,' Nathaniel belched and smiled at Dean. 'Thank you, Mr. Winchester. If I can fly straight I will be off now.'

'So soon?' Castiel looked dejected.

'Sorry, brother. I have a bucket load to deal with right now; I'll be back as soon as I can.' Nathaniel promised his younger brother, before nodding to Sam.

He also disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Dean blew air out of his cheeks, grinning at Cas.

They both jumped when Sam's phone went off suddenly. Sam answered it quickly.

'Bobby?' he listened. 'Oklahoma. Got it' He flipped off his phone.

'Oklahoma?' Dean asked, standing up and grabbing his keys. Castiel stood up with him.

Sam nodded and grabbed his bag, walking out of the room. Cas made to follow, but Dean grabbed hold of his arm.

'Hold up. Zachariah won't be back. And if he does, I'll gank him.'

Cas looked at him. 'I don't want you to kill him.'

Dean laughed. 'Right. Ready for Oklahoma?' he grinned, making his way out the room.

'Yes, Dean.' The angel told him.

'I'm ready.'

-End-

**That's it. Finished. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D**

**Don't forget to leave a review- I promise to reply!**

**Thanks for sticking with this!**

**I'll be back soon...**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
